Secrets
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Caprenia has always hidden away for fear of what her own people would do to her. Could Elijah convince her that not everyone in the world is pure evil?
Running through the darkened forests around her home was Caprenia's favorite thing to do. Red hair flying behind her, she felt truly free. During the day, she was confined to both her home and her head covering, her mother's fear of the villagers too great to allow her only daughter the freedom she craved. But at night, when only the moon and stars shone down and everyone slept in their beds, Caprenia could be herself. That's not to say she was constantly locked away; her mother took her to the market every few days to sell their wares, but that damned head covering was constantly attached. Now, as she rushed over foot paths she knew by heart, she made the decision to visit her favorite hideaway. She didn't slow, bare feet padding through the soft dirt of the forest as trees enveloped her in their comforting shade. Lost in thought, she was shocked when she slammed into something that felt like a wall. Strong hands caught her from falling and she shook her head before looking up.

"Are you alright?" Even in the dim light the moon provided, she could tell he was quite attractive. His voice was smooth, his grip strong but not confining. Caprenia's eyes widened as she looked up at this stranger, the danger she was in coming to her. She pulled away, surprised when he let her, and put some space between them. She took in his appearance, noting his somewhat short hair and simple clothes. He wasn't from around here, which meant she may be able to escape without being imprisoned. "Miss?" He took a step towards her and she held up a hand to stop him.

"I-I'm quite well, thank you." She hated how her voice and hands shook, wishing she could be as brave as the women in the stories her mother would tell. Hesitantly, she began to tie her hair up, realizing she likely would be going straight home. The man's brow furrowed a bit, before a small smile graced his features.

"I apologize, it seems I've made you uncomfortable." He gave a small bow, his eyes never leaving her. "My name is Elijah. Might I know yours?" Her name. An easy enough way for him to come and find her, should he choose. Her mother would be devastated if this man revealed Caprenia to the village. She swallowed back the lump of fear that rose in her throat, and his smile faltered. The look of concern was back as he held a hand out and took a step towards her again. "I won't hurt you, if that's your concern. You have my word." Her hands finished with tying her hair up and now found themselves twisting in her skirts. A man's word was his honor; surely he wouldn't risk that for some lowly girl in the forest? Hesitantly, she took a step forward and gave a curtsy like her mother had taught her.

"My name is Caprenia, sir." The smile was back on his face, so warm and inviting she couldn't help but match it with her own. He offered his outstretched hand and she took it gently, blushing when he dropped a light kiss to her knuckles. No man had ever treated her so kindly, and it made her want more almost instantly. He released her hand, and she quickly buried back in her skirts, hoping to curb the urge the reach for him again.

"May I ask what has brought you out to the forest so late in the evening?" Elijah's hands disappeared behind his back, and Caprenia began to think of an answer. A half-truth wouldn't hurt; after all, it was far easier than lying.

"I was making my way to a favorite place of mine. A small lake, nearby." He nodded and offered his arm as she'd seen the noble lords do for their ladies when they visited the market.

"Then, perhaps I may accompany you?" She blinked in surprise before nodding and slipping her arm with his. He nodded for her to lead the way and they started forward. She didn't know what to say; any conversation she'd had with people had been at market, about the goods her mother sold. Surely, he wouldn't want to discuss that? But what else did people talk about? He didn't seem uncomfortable with the ongoing silence, however; if anything, he seemed content to simply stroll through the darkened forest with her. Warnings her mother had given her rang in her head.

"Are you a pagan?" The words were out before she could stop them, and she pressed her lips together in shock. He glanced down at her with a smirk.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Is that an issue for you?" She thought it over. The stories on pagans were varied, though many had common themes. As they neared the lake, she looked up at him.

"That depends, I suppose. Are you going to steal me away and make me one of your sacrifices?" He seemed shocked by the question, and she pulled her arm from his gently to give him a sheepish look.

"Why would I do that?" He was studying her now, likely wondering if she was as mad as she sounded. She should have known the sacrifice parts of the stories weren't true.

"Well…my hair, of course." Now it was her turn to look at him strange. Her mother had convinced her that everyone would want her dead, and had taken her to a witch burning to prove it. The poor girl had wailed her innocence to her dying breath; her mother made sure Caprenia realized that whether she was guilty or not, the world would want her dead. All because of the fiery tone of her hair. Elijah simply shook his head as they arrived on the shore of the lake, offering her a seat on a log nearby.

"Perhaps I should clear the air now." He sat next to her, facing her and meeting her gaze. Out here, with the full light of the moon, his features were even more striking. A strong jaw and kind dark eyes, with smooth skin. He was quite lovely, and she found herself transfixed. "Your hair is quite unique, and it would be a crime to destroy something so beautiful." Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as her mind tried to process what he'd said. He believed her hair beautiful; he didn't want to kill her for his gods. His eyes dropped to her lips and he leaned forward, causing her to panic.

"I'm sorry, I must go." Standing suddenly, she fled, both from the man and the feelings he had inspired in her. He called her name once, but she didn't look back, sprinting for the safety of her home.


End file.
